34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorburn Chlodowech
Category:Victors Thorburn is the victor of The 40th Hunger Games at age 18. She is from District 5 and was a pretty smart and promising tribute. She was also the main character in the story "The 40th Hunger Games," by Devin J. Naqvi. Backround Thorburn isn't rich, nor poor, and goes to a very good school. She has a little brother names Wesley. She also goes to summer camp, knowing notable survival tactics as well, and can throw spears pretty well. This is pretty much all the help District 5 can give their tributes before they get reaped, since they're forbidden to train their children, except for the career districts. She has lost two friends in previous hunger games, one in the 35th, and the other in the 37th, both were her best friends at the time. Reaping This year, she was reaped, and nobody volunteered for her. The escort is Adiar Caesar. This greatly upset his little brother, who almost got killed by a Peacekeeper for being so loud. When the district 5 male is reaped (Jack) they both go into the justice building, home of Mayor Smith. Wesley is so sad that he was to go outside with his mother, which Thorburn and her dad try to talk. Mentors During this year, she is mentored by Venture Allardyce and Gliese Dugald. Both give very nice advice to her. She tries not talk to her district partner, since if she makes a relationship with him, it would slow her down if he died. After their talk together, she watches Laurel Flamsteed's Games, which took place in 32 ADD. Tribute Parade During the parade, she sees on how many of the other tributes are in ugly costumes. However, she actually likes hers, which is a black suit, with a lighting bolt in the shape of a, "V" in the middle of her chest. She also meets her stylists here. There is Alexis, a woman about in her 20's with pink curly hair and golden eyelashes. Then, theres Brady, a man with spiky indigo blue hair and a neon green suit. Lastly, theres Adeline, a woman with golden long hair with a silver dress. They all look very weird to Thorburn. When they stop at the balcony at Corlana Snow's building, she welcomes them, and wishes them a happy Hunger Games, telling them, "May the odds be ever in your favor!" After parade Moments after the parade, she unfortunately forgets her rule and makes friends with two other tributes, one being the district 12 male, and the district 3 female. However, she see's this years careers who are jerks as usual, poking fun of other tributes. They're described as huge, being at around 7'0 tall. She tries to avoid them by using an elevator to go up to the balcony. However, the careers spot her at the last second and join her. They bother her to the point where she pushes one of them. When this happens, they chase her, but she manages to escape in time, at the point where Venture scolds them away from her. This is the time Venture and Thorburn become friends. After this, they talk to each other, and Venture talks about how her careers where all jerks, ""Yeah I know, the careers are usually hardheads. Its okay, don't let them hurt you. Your better than them. I remember the careers in my Games, especially the tributes from 1. They were very cocky, athletic, and self-centered. However, they died on day 10. Not bad, but I always kept my distance from them." She says." Training and Private Session During training, she hangs around her two friends. She's not so good at the survival stations, unlike her allies. She also hangs around the fighting stations too. She goes at the gauntlet. The careers go through it easily. However, Thorburn trips and busts her lip open. The careers are trying their absolute best to hold in their laughs, just to annoy her. Once the timer tings, the tributes are forced in a room and get called for their private sessions. Thorburn gets to use her spear throwing skills. She also sees that the Head Gamemaker this year is still Romulous Jackson. She later receives an 8, a pretty high score. Also, her odds of winning were 9-1. Before Interview After the stylists are done making her outfit, she goes and watches some Games. One of these is Terra Kinnimonth's. Her Games are described in great detail. After the Games she watched, she takes a nap, so when she wakes up, she's ready to go get interviewed. When she sees the careers get interviewed, she notices that the boy from 4's mother was a previous victor, which was Muscida Selkirk, winner of the 31st Games. Interview During her interview, she gets interviewed by Julius Flickerman. They have a somewhat good conversation with each other. She see's that the boy from 12 is pretty funny. In fact, he's so funny that Julius can't even say goodbye when the timer rings. 40th Games Before she's sent into the glass tube, she is escorted by Venture, obviously meaning that her district partner was escorted by Gliese. She tries desperately to give her some last minute life saving advice. When she gets brought up to the arena, she didn't except that the arena was a swamp. When the gong sounds, she frantically runs to the cornucopia. The bloodbath is described with detail as well, "The gong rings. Chaos ensues. It happened so fast, like it was just a blur. I rush through the thick swamp water, with the careers already killing people. I counted 2 bodies being slaughtered before I was at the cornucopia. I grab a spear and a knife, which I stuff down my pocket. I try to sneak in another knife just in case, when a body hits, sending me flying on the ground. The body is so mutilated that I can only tell that its a girl, I take a closer look at it for a split second that I realize that its Jessica's. (girl from 3) I see the career who did it, which was the boy from 4, Brook. Im so mad that I throw my spear at his chest, hitting him in the abdomen. My throw was so hard that my arm begins to hurt, which is not the right time for my arm to start aching. '' ''I hear careers voices calling my name, with them yelling, "KILL HER!!!", though I can't place who said it, as theyre all talking at the same time, with them energized on adrenaline. The boy Jackson comes to me in the swamp, but is dragged in by something in the water, something I can't place. I don't dare to see what happens to him, while the careers try to help him, but that only attracts more of those monsters. Theyre definitely mutts. The careers fight them off, while I run away. I still hear fighting in the distance around the cornucopia, signaling that the bloodbath hasn't ended yet. Not suprise, as its only been like 3 mins. However, I saw 2 careers die at that time, along with poor Jessica, and maybe like 6 others, meaning theres 11 dead if I counted right. I see some tributes running in the distance, with supplies, and thats when it hits me. I didn't get a bag." After the bloodbath, she tries to rest for the night, but see's the careers murdering a girl no so far away from her. It was the girl from 10, a tribute she didn't really know herself. She also sees the death portraits in the sky, "I see the pair from 3, Brook, District 10 female, the District 12 female, the pair from 6, the District 8 boy, the District 9 Boy, the District 11 female and the District 10 boy. I also see the girl from 10 is there, meaning that the girl I just saw die was the female form 10." This means that the District 12 Male is still out there surviving. During day two, she is chased by the remaining careers; all of the career girls, and the boy from 1. However, the careers are about to get attacked by a big water snake mutt until another mutt, about the size of the cornucopia takes the snake and killed one of the girls from it. The monster takes the two other girls and eats them, leaving the boy from 1 to escape. Thorburn hides in the cornucopia the hole time. Later, the runs into the boy from 12. They see that there are a handful of horses near them. To be safe, the boy touches one of the horses with his bag, but it sticks on the horse. When the District 1 Male runs into them, Thorburn and her friends realize what they must do. They're able to push him on on the horse, making him stick there. The horse then proceeds to walk in deeper swamp water, eventually drowning the last career. The two eventually make a small alliance. They look in the sky and see the career's faces up there, eliminating all of the biggest threats in the arena. 3 days later, Thorburn and the boy (later found out to be called Beckham) are very starving, since their supplies were destroyed by the horses. They don't want to go to the cornucopia, since they now that theres that beast there. After scavenging for supplies, they run into the girl from 8, another tribute Thorburn doesn't know. However, Beckham does know her, so if they were to kill her, that would'nt make him too happy. However, a group of snapping turtles comes by. They spit a red substance at her, causing her to collapse into a seizure, killing her swiftly. They later return to the sight they saw her die, and her body is picked up by a hovercraft. However, the two take her supplies, which consists of food. While trying to find other tributes, they feel like they're getting followed. This is also described, "We both try to find the others for what seemed like an eternity, but theres no sign of luck, even though I hear sounds in the swamp behind us all of the time, making me feel like theres another undiscovered mutt, or someone trying to taunt us." However, they still manage to get some rest. On day 8, things get very weird. She tries finding people only to realize that Beckham has gone missing. She's beginning to think that the other tributes are planning an attack on her. A cannon fires and she starts to panic. After that another fires. She also hears those sounds behind her again at this time. She later finds out that one of the tributes that died during that time was the girl from District 9. She also see's that the other tribute dead was Beckham. This upsets her so much that she goes back to her place and cries for a very long time. After that, she eventually cries herself to sleep, ending fay 8. On day 9, she notices that she hasn't eaten since day 7. She also realizes that his district partner that has found her is about to fight her. However, when he's about 3 feet away, the thing that was stalking her emerges, "I don't run into anyone, but I hear those damn noises behind me. I try to look for it, but theres nothing I can see. Its probably camouflaging, but I can't see it. I even double check, but theres nothing I could find. I see something in the distance that looks like a spec but its getting bigger. I think its running at me. Thats when I recognize that its Jack. He doesn't look like he wants to make friends with me, so I prepare for the fight. Right when he's about 3 feet from me, I hear something behind him emerge from the floor of the swamp. Its the thing that kept stalking me. It has moss and soil all over it, and I don't know who it is, but its not human. Theres just something about its pale face that didn't look quite right." At this point, they both start to run. However, the thing watches up and kills her district partner. After the thing has had it's food for the day. She tries to go to sleep after that, but she can't, so she stays up for day 10 as well. However, nothing happened that day. For the next two days, nothing else happens. On day 13, the last day of the Games, Thorburn hears some commotion behind her. She realizes that the remaining tributes except for her are running from mutation panthers. She notices claw marks on the tributes's bodies. When she runs with them, she tries to trip the district 11 male, but he jumps over it, hitting the leg of the boy from 7, tripping him, getting him mowed down my the mutts. The remaining tributes are forced to go the cornucopia, so they have to go on top of it. However, a panther jumps up high enough to sweep the girl from 7's legs off of the cornucopia, making her fall down into the pit of mutts. For revenge, the boy from 11 tries to push Thorburn off, except that she dodges it, and sweeps his leg so that he trips and falls off the platform, resulting in hid death, which is getting mowed down by the mutts. This crowned Thorburn the victor. Going to the Capitol Once she's picked up by the hovercraft, she is given aid for any injuries. After she is treated, she meets her stylists and mentors, "After I'm treated, I get to see my mentors and my stylists. They're so happy to see me. The stylists except Alexis are crying of joy. When I see Venture, I just give her a long hug, and we both don't say anything. I think she was very worried about me, since her face is paler than usual. I greet Gliese and he seems pretty happy, so thats not a problem" After getting on a train to get interviewed once again, it will take her 2 days to arrive to her destination. Because of this, she occupies herself on watching some more Hunger Games. She watches Raff's first. They are described in good detail, "First, I watch a career from District 1, Raff Lockhearst, a very strong and athletic tribute. He managed to kill 3 tributes, one from by district, with a sword. His district partner is very whiney. "Uuuugh!" She says, "Just kill them, you don't have to make it so gross!" She says. "Well," Raff says, "I bet its what the crowd wants!" He has a point. Panem loves a death thats gruesome. The grosser, the better. She eventually gets killed by Raff for being so annoying. He also manages to stay away from infections, unlike the pair from 8, who's faces are stolen from a bite that they received by some scorpions and mosquito mutts. Eventually, Raff has to betray his own allies and kill them in the end." After she watches his, she watches Rummages, "Next, I watch a Game a very long time ago, the 5th Hunger Games. Its the first victor from District 12, Rummage Lorman. The arena is all water, except that the cornucopia is on an island. Theres also other islands to be seen for tributes to settle on. His district partner sacrifices herself to save him, since he was about to get slaughtered by some career girl. The Games end with the boy from 2 sinking in quicksand made by a tidal wave crashing on the island that the tributes from 9 were on." After this, she watches Sabille Bosehearty's, "Another Game I watched, the 28th Games, won by a girl from District 7, Sabille Bosehearty. She's very brave, with her killing a mutt bear with her amazing axe throwing skills all by herself. Her district partner died in the bloodbath. Since she's from 7, she was able to get her way around the forest very easily, being from 7 of course. She eventually runs into the last 2 careers during the showdown of the Games. Its the boy from 4, and the boy from 2. They're both incredibly ripped. However, Sabille manages to throw an axe at the boy from 4's head with one try, with the other kid dodging it. Eventually, she would have to confront him by decapitating him on the spot with the axe she used to kill the other guy." After the Games she has watched, she falls to sleep on the bed in the train. She misses on how comfortable it is. Meeting the other Mentors Once arriving at Corlana's mansion, she welcomes him and the others. She also offers him to talk to the other victor's that mentored that year. They also prepare a big feast too. Thorburn talks to all of them. The mentors this year were: * Struve Ballantynn and Velorum Lathmore (District 1) * Leonis Elestren and Zenobia Rivendell (District 2) * Beetee Latier and Fawn Odinshoot (District 3) * Muscida Selkirk (District 4) * Gliese Dugald and Venture Allardyce (District 5) * Ivo Lockhearst (District 6) * Sabille Bosehearty and Eero Nitya (District 7) * Indigo Weaver and Savera Inchcape (District 8) * Laurel Flamsteed (District 9) * Greir Rollo (District 10) * Wolfmark Redpath and Fallstreak Ivory (District 11) * Rummage Lorman (District 12) Last Interview For his last interview with Julius, they first watch a re-run of the games, as a sort of highlight. Thorburn doesn't like it since it shows so many horribly deaths. Julius and her talk about the careers, allies, etc. After the interview, Thorburn goes to her new house in Victor's Village, and celebrates the celebration in District 5. Mockingjay When District 13 broke in the Capitol to save the remaining victors held hostage, her name was seen on a black pillar, along with her other victors from 5. Death Its unknown on how she met her end, but it was before the Victor's Purge would start. She probably died in 74 ADD. Trivia * Recorded in several spellings including Thorburn, Thorbon, Thurbon and Thurborn, this surname is English. It is a derivation from the ancient Norse (pre 7th Century) personal name 'Thor-biorn'. This originates from the gods name 'Thor' as in the modern weekday 'Thursday', and 'biorn', a warrior.